Life and death over Christmas
by CTR69
Summary: A silly little '100 ways to kill a doctor' themed story, inspired by The Holiday Summation ep. Shenny with you-know-who character death.


THUMP! Someone bumped into the front door of the 4A. Female voice giggled, before their lips met in another deep and passionate kiss. Heavy breathing through their noses and smooching was heard through the door and into the apartment.

He had her pressed against the door, reaching over her left hip. Her leg was tightly wrapped around his waist, supported by his palm.

"Will you be able to put it in?" She breathed heavily when the kiss was broken.

"I've done this a thousand times, Penny. Hold still." Sheldon locked his eyes onto hers. He felt his way around her ass and reached into her jeans' backside pocket. It was wrapped skin-tight around her thigh, making it difficult for him to fish out the keys of her apartment.

"But never like this, huh?" Penny smiled and teased him, leaned onto the front door, kissing his neck. She was giving him a hard time rubbing against him, but Sheldon had his keys memorized by feel. He could unlock that door in any emergency. He even had practice runs with his eyes closed.

"That's it, baby… Oh, yeah..." Penny moaned, teasing him further when he inserted the right key into the slot. Sheldon fiddled with the lock and finally pushed the door wide open. She held on onto him as he carried her into the living room.

He developed himself into such a gentleman over the last ten years. His strong arms supported her weight with no problem. Snugged tightly into his chest, it always gave her a great feeling of security. Another proof how wrong she was by staying with Leonard. Being so close to him now, it was baffling her how she could make such a mistake. Couple of times. But that's all in the past now. She won't allow that to bother her, ever again.

Penny let go of his grip and caught her flimsy feet on the floor. She took a step back and straighten out her messy hair a bit.

"So, how was Texas?"

*FLASHBACK

* * *

It was soon after takeoff. Seatbelt sign lights turned off and passengers were getting comfortable for the rest of the flight.

"Juice box?" Sheldon offered her a small carton he took from his messenger bag.

"Aww, thank you, sweetie." Amy smiled at Sheldon and petted his short hair. But she didn't know how much he hated her smugness and personality. Only Penny can call him sweetie. This charade will be over soon.

Amy took the juice out of his hands and sipped the whole box on her own. She barely finished the drink and her head already fell on the side and her arm dropped the empty carton on the aisle.

"Huh..." Sheldon didn't mind to have some more peace and quiet during the flight to Texas. He was very excited to see his family for Christmas, he missed them. It's been years since his last visit. At least, that's what he told others, before they left.

The landing revealed the horror, Sheldon was sitting next to a corpse the whole flight and no one noticed, the flight crew thought Amy was just sleeping. It was a good thing other passengers left the plane first. The whole disembarking went without a problem, right until Sheldon and Amy were the last remaining passengers still onboard.

Sheldon was offered counseling, while the airport paramedic team loaded her remains in a black body bag.

"She died peacefully in her sleep, her heart gave her away. I'm so sorry, doctor Cooper."

"I kept telling her, these pills she was taking would destroy her health. She did not listen to me." Sheldon handed the investigators a small bottle of prescription pills.

"There was nothing you could do."

"Were you able to contact her family? I can't take care of this on my own. It is best for her to be reunited with her family again." Sheldon sighed and buried his head into his palms.

"We completely understand your grief. Is there anything else we can do for you? Do you need to call somebody?"

"Yes, I do need to make a call. Thank you." Finally, he thought. He acted sad and cautious, not wanting to appear suspicious. He knew the autopsy won't reveal anything. He was free to return to California.

* * *

"Flawless." He gave her another kiss on her lips. Sheldon was now almost lying in his spot, with Penny straddled on his lap. She kissed and felt around his muscular chest. She pulled his shirts over his head and leaned onto him. Her long hair flowed gently across his face. He took in her lovely scent of green apples shampoo she was using just for him.

The way he described the perfect murder, it had a exhilarating effect on her.

"I cannot believe she was doing that to me. Thank you again for revealing it to me. You're my only and true best friend, Penny. You always were." He looked into her eyes and brushed over her cheek.

"I had to do something. I couldn't let her drug and manipulate you further."

Sheldon continued to comb through streaks of Penny's blonde hair, she was so beautiful. He reached to her waist and pulled the top she was wearing, over her head. "And Leonard just laughed about it, when I mentioned it to him. Sick bastard enjoyed watching your misery. It had to be done."

"Remind me never to piss you off." They both giggled in a dark tone. "Speaking of which, how it went with the Christmas tree?" Came the question as he unhooked her pink bra.

*FLASHBACK

* * *

Penny and Leonard were enjoying another Christmas without Sheldon. He and Amy left to the airport a couple of hours ago. They had the whole floor for themselves. The only thing missing in their living room, was the Christmas tree.

Leonard brought out the decorations and Penny was checking online for the offers.

"Hey, I just found a farm, where they let you chop down your own tree." Penny looked away from her laptop to Leonard. He gazed the screen Penny showed to him and got excited.

"Oh, cool! It will fit perfectly. Come on, let's go chop down that baby."

They both grabbed their coats and silly christmas hats. Penny wore some foamy antlers and Leonard looked like an elf, wearing his Shock pointy ears and green cap.

The whole thing was an accident waiting to happen. Leonard was getting way too excited. Penny did all the work herself and she didn't want to stop, but Leonard was eager to have a few swings with an axe himself. It looked like a good way to release some negative energy.

"Can I have a try? You look tired, have some rest, babe." Leonard pulled up his sleeves and put on his mittens.

"Leonard, I got this. Back in Nebraska, I chopped these down for breakfast. You're getting in the way, step back a bit."

"Come on, Penny, give me the axe!" He reached down and tried to grab it from her hands at the least appropriate moment.

An evil grin and a powerful swing later, lodged the axe right into Leonard's head, knocking him on the snowy ground. A pool of red spread around his head, spoiling the pure whiteness of fresh snow.

Penny could only gasp in terror and ran away to the owner of the place. She left him lying there until paramedics arrived on the scene. Then could only dislodge the axe out of his skull and sent the body straight to the morgue.

Penny was brought to the police station that evening. Investigators looked at the disturbing security footage and concluded the whole incident as an accident. Penny could not stop in mid-swing, when Leonard reached down towards the blade. Her fake tears and acting was oscar-worthy performance.

"You must feel horrible. Is there anything we can do for you, miss Hofstadter? Is there anyone you'd like to call?"

"No, it's ok. I'll find my way."

"I'll walk you out. Right this way." Together, they walked to the entrance of the police station. An Uber driver was already waiting for her outside.

"This is my card. If you need with counseling or anything. Give me a call." A young detective was already taking his chances with Penny. She was hurt and vulnerable. But she knew exactly what he was playing.

"Thank you, I'll be fine." She wiped her tears and hopped into the car.

"2311 north Robles, please." Penny kept tapping her phone, waiting for his call. She was getting nervous, Sheldon is never late.

She soon felt his presence before the phone even rang. One swipe of her finger and they were together.

"Merry Christmas, Penny."

"Merry Christmas, Moonpie."

Mission accomplished. They couldn't talk more over the phone, that was the plan. Sheldon returned on the next flight back to California, to Penny. She didn't decorate the apartment before he arrived. They will do it together. All she did was put up a mistletoe above the entrance and went to the airport to pick him up.

* * *

Penny took him slowly and gently. She was in control of their motions, wanting this to last forever. A perfect moment, finally free with his true love. In their apartment. On his spot. Making love with no regrets and discovering deep emotions they never felt with any other person. No matter how much they tried. Nothing felt more comfortable, beautiful and tranquil as now.

Reignited flame was burning hotter since one month ago, when he revealed his feelings in the ice cream shop. Penny was always the one for him. She didn't even try to deny it. It hurt, but she could not pretend anymore. Amy revealing her plan with Sheldon, sent her over the edge.

But so did Sheldon. She had to take him with her. Which she did, moments later. Embraced together in their spot, sharing and feeling each others heavenly climax.

They would give and take lives for one another. Nothing was to stand between them any longer. Nothing did. A fresh start, with a new life.


End file.
